fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Vapurnius
History of Vapurnius Early Life Vapurnius was born as the son of Oparnia a River Spirit and Valgor, Chief of the Trisii. He was raised by his mother and trained to be a powerful warrior. In 1020 South-Wildland was attacked and Vapurnius secretly joint the army, he fought the North-Wildmen and fought under Lord-Chief Orgad himself. He helped fight the North-Wildmen all the way up to Ar-Mig. In 1029 Vapurnius fought together with the South-Wildmen against the Alliance of the Elves, Mardruin, Anglaria and North-Wildland. But in 1031 he secretely changed sides and fought under General Northar. He was given a medal for his courage, since in 1034 he saved High King Mirond from a Troll. After the battle Vapurnius went to his home near the Anglin. In 1036 he went to Ar-Opon, the new capitol of South-Wildland since Kaz-Arkîk was conquered by North-Wildland. There he slew Orgir, the Lord-Chief and over 14 guards without a single wound. He then named the names of his parents and he was seen as a demi-god sent by Zarghín to free South-Wildland from oppression and unite all of the Wildmen. He was then crowned King of the Wildmen and he was worshipped as a God. Orgizor II was then made Lord-Chief of South-Wildmen. First Reign When he was crowned Vapurnius brought his mother Oparnia to the city and she too was worshipped as a God. But Orgizor II didn't like Vapurnius and wanted to kill him. And in 1039 he led a rebellion and Vapurnius and Oparnia fled. But not before Vapurnius killed Orgizor II. Orgfin II, Orgizor II's son then became the next Lord-Chief. Life in Anglaria Vapurnius fled to Anglaria were he met with King Firnar in 1040. He told corrupted him, he made Firnar believe the title King was too low for him and that he deserved a grand empire. Wildland was Firnar's first thought. Vapurnius told Firnar of the Emperors of the Northern Continent and in 1041 he took the title Emperor of the Anglarian Empire. In 1045 Vapurnius made Firnar attack South-Wildland, but Orgfin II immediately surrendered. Then Firnar attacked North-Wildland, slaying in this war both Northar and King Haran IV, as well as Haran's son Haran IX, who was a General in the army. Haran IX's daughter Harifia however went missing. Vapurnius then brought Harpia and Norphia from South-Wildland to Firnia (City). And there he married Norphia. Also they were made Duke and Duchess of Kaz-Arkîk, but they didn't move there. In 1048 their son Vapurnion was born, but the birth killed Norphia. Harpia then tried to murder Vapurnius, so she could raise Vapurnion and through him get the title of Duchess, but Vapurnius easily overpowered and killed her. In 1050 on the 1st of January Emperor Firnar I of the Anglarian Empire was killed. He was murdered in the senate and among these murderers was his own son, Dirgon who succeeded him as Emperor. Vapurnius then immediately fled with his mother and son back to Wildland. Back in Wildland In Wildland, after hearing of the emperor's death a great rebellion started, led by Horgan, son of Hofran, son of King Haran III Magnus. He was crowned King of North-Wildland by the Migians. He went to Ar-Opon where his uncle Orgfin II was Lord-Chief and killed him. He then also took the title of Lord-Chief. He was now the sole ruler of Wildland. At first the people loved Horgan, until he took the titles Azkînt and Magnus. He was now: King Horgan I Magnus Azkînt of Wildland. Northam, son of Northar, Horgan's cousin told him that he was indeed a great Lord, but not as great as King Haran III, or Orgnoz. He disagreed and excecuted Northam. Horgan then attacked Anglaria in 1052 but his army was defeated and 25.000 soldiers died. Vapurnius then arrived and killed Horgan. All Chiefs then voted Vapurnius to be the new King and since he was chosen by all wildmen as their lord he gained the title Azkînt. Second Reign and Death The first thing Vapurnius did was appoint regents for South-Wildland and North-Wildland. The Lord-Chief and the Chancellor. He gave the title of Lord-Chief to Orgnor, son of Orgir and Norphia and thus the half-brother of Vapurnion, although Orgnor was just 19 years old. The new Chancellor was Northon, son of Northam, a cousin to both Orgnor and Vapurnion, since he was just 5 years old, Vapurnius would rule for him until he would become 16. In 1055 Vapurnius started making vast amounts of weapons and armour, so in not to much time he could conquer more lands. First he wanted to unite all men who were descendant of the Wildmen, like the Orondians and the Mardrim. Then he would conquer the lands of Ghrania and claim the elven lands for himself. Then he would destroy Anglaria and marry a princess of their royal family and place his son on the Anglarian throne. He would then be King of the East. Only one man knew of his plans, Orgnor, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland, and he supported the idea's. In 1060 he started his assault on both Marduin and Orondia. Harthan, Marshal of Anglaria and Grand Duke of Marduin fought his army and kept it at bay in Marduin, but Orondia was conquered. Dirgon then asked High King Mirond for aid, and he came with a grand army. The battle was near the Dragonmountains, and during the battle a Great Dragon appeared. The dragon slew many soldiers from both armies until Mirond fought him. Meanwhile Vapurnius fought Harthan, the Marshal. And there Vapurnius was slain, by Harthan. The dragon was killed by Mirond and Oparnia fled but was also slain by Mirond. Vapurnion got away but was found and killed only a year later by Orgnor. Orgnor then became the new King of Wildland.. Category:Half-Mathlon Category:Kings of Wildland Category:Men Category:Wildmen